Free As A Bird
by Fires19
Summary: She couldn't understand. It can never happen. All she wanted was to be as free as a bird.
1. Chapter 1

From the author: This is my first fanfic ever. English is not my first langue, so I'm sorry about any grammar\spelling mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it :) Also please review the story and tell me what you think.  
>Thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Present day-<strong>_

"So?"  
>"So?.."<br>"Would you stop it?"  
>"Stop what? I didn't do anything."<br>"That's the point! You do nothing! ALL the time!"  
>"I don't feel like doing anything, ok? I'm not gonna apologize for it."<br>"You're just so frustrating!"  
>"Me? I don't even know what you want from me, you come here, act like you care and then you just disappear! I'm frustrating? You're frustrating, fuck you!"<p>

_She turned around. She couldn't stand that face anymore._

"Can you please, just go?"  
>"Is that really what you want?"<p>

_She tried to think about something, anything, that'll make the other girl understand. She couldn't._

"Yes, just.. disappear again. I don't care anyway."  
><em>But she does.<em>_  
><em>"Fine. Cya.. or not."

_Mini left._  
>"Or not.."<p>

—

"Franky!"  
>No answer.<br>"Franky! Wake up!"  
>"I'm up, dad, ok? Leave me alone!"<br>"You should come and have lunch with your father and I, it's 2PM already and.."  
>"Dad! I'm not hungry! Leave me alone!"<br>She heard him leaving.  
>She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again.<br>The birds were singing outside her bedroom window.  
>They sounded happy. They sounded alive.<br>Why couldn't she feel alive? Why couldn't she be happy?  
>Why couldn't she enjoy the sun and the wind and this beautiful day like those birds?<br>Bloody birds.

She got out of bed and looked through the window. It was a beautiful day.  
>And yet she felt empty. Full of nothing. She hated it. She has to do something or she'll go mental.<p>

She picked up her cellphone.  
><em>1 new text message.<em>_  
><em>- "I'm sorry, can we talk? Please? xx"  
><em>Mini.<em>_  
><em>  
>She couldn't deal with Mini now. She was tired of fighting.<br>She called Liv, instead.  
>"Hey, Liv.. yeah, it's Franky. No, no I'm good.. do you have anything we can, you know.. I just really need to..- yeah, yeah, smoke and get my head fucked. Meet you at the park soon? Thanks.. cya."<br>Liv can understand. Liv won't judge her.  
>She got dressed, told her dads she's gonna meet a friend, and left the house.<p>

_**- 2 months earlier -**_

The birds were singing. It was morning already.  
>She opened her eyes slowly and looked around.<br>This isn't her room. She was…  
><em>Oh, right.<em>_  
><em>She looked at the blonde girl and smiled.  
>Last night was special.<br>She got closer to the blonde, gorgeous girl and kissed her cheek.  
>Mini was so beautiful, even while sleeping, with no makeup on and with messy hair.<br>She was mind-blowing. Franky was lucky, and she knew it.

Mini opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember what happened last night.  
>Then she saw Franky. Did Franky just kissed her cheek, or was she dreaming?<br>Is this real life?

She looked at Franky.  
>"Are you real?"<br>"Of course not, this is only a dream." said Franky and kissed Mini's forehead.  
>"I knew last night was too good to be true.. Liv and her drugs, ugh.." She mumbled and closed her eyes again.<br>"Does this feel like a dream, Mini..?"  
>Franky kissed Mini's lips softly, gently.<br>"Well, yes.." said Mini and opened her eyes.  
>She found Franky's eyes right there, staring at her lips.<br>"Do it again.."  
>Franky leaned down and pressed her lips against Mini's.<br>_It does feel like a dream. A wonderful dream.__  
><em>Mini opened her mouth, wanting to feel Franky, be closer to her..  
>No, she doesn't want it.<br>_She needs it.__  
><em>Their tongues met, caressing each other with curiosity.  
>If this was a dream, she doesn't want to wake up.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Present day –**_

"Hi there, Franky bad-ass."  
>"Hey, Liv."<br>"So, I heard you were looking for some magic pills.." said Liv and smiled.  
>"You heard right." said Franky while looking at the sky.<br>Liv sat on the grass next to Franky.  
>Leaves were falling off the trees around them while the sky became darker. It's gonna rain soon.<br>"There were no clouds in the morning."  
>"Yeah well, the weather's changing all the time. Just like people," said Liv and took the drugs out of her pocket.<br>"Are you sure this is what you want, Franky?"  
>"I'm sure."<br>"Can't you just go and talk to Mini and - "  
>"I don't want to talk to Mini."<br>"Alright, your choice." said Liv and gave Franky a pill.  
>Franky quickly swallowed the pill and closed her eyes.<br>"Thanks, Liv."  
>"You're welcome. I know how it feels like.. when your heart is broken."<p>

Unpleasant memories rushed into Franky's mind. The almost wedding three months ago.. Matty leaving Liv to chase after Franky.. and that fucking cliff.  
>"I'm really sorry Liv, I.. I never meant any of this to happen. It just did."<br>"It's not your fault, Franks. I guess we just fell for the wrong guy."  
>"I just thought Matty would understand.. I wanted someone to understand."<br>"What makes you think no-one can understand? You're not the only one who's been through a lot. If you just talk to Mini she can tell you -"  
>"I told you I don't wanna talk about Mini," said Franky and stood up.<br>"And I better go, my dads.. they're gonna worry.."  
>She started walking towards the street.<br>"Thanks again Liv!" She turned around and started running, not giving Liv the chance to react.

The streets were almost empty. People must be hiding from the upcoming rain, sitting inside their lovely warm houses, surrounded by their loving family and friends. How fucking nice could that be?  
>She shouldn't complain though, she has two nice dads.. too bad her real family didn't want her. Yeah, I guess she was really fucked and a complete loser if her family decided to give up on her.<br>Whatever, she doesn't care about these fuckers. She doesn't need them. She doesn't need anyone.  
>Not even Mini.<br>Her heart beats faster when Mini's around.  
>Her whole body shivers when Mini touches her.<br>So what? She can get over it. She has to get over it. She can't be with Mini.  
>Come on drugs, work your magic. She can't be thinking about Mini.<p>

Walking down the streets, Franky sees a pub.  
>Not just a pub. The pub they used to hang out in at nights.<br>Like that night, two months ago. That night when everything changed.

It was just another weekend in Bristol. The gang had plans to go to the pub and get drunk, like they always do.  
>What started as a nice evening ended up in chaos.<br>Some drunk bloke decided it'd be fun to flirt with Grace while Rich's in the loo. When Rich got back, he wasn't happy at all.  
>Glasses were thrown into the air and for some reason, all the men in the pub decided I'd be fun to punch each other.<br>The gang managed to run away before the police arrived.  
>They stopped running few streets away from the pub, trying to catch their breath.<br>"That.. was one wicked night!" said Alo. "Didn't know you can punch people like this, Rich! I'm impressed!"  
>"Justin Bieber is dead, welcome back metalboy!" said Nick and laughed.<br>"Oh shut it, you two. No one flirts with my girl."  
>"Awww," said Grace and kissed Rich.<br>"So sweet I think I'm gonna puke," said Mini with a teasing smile on her face.  
>"Well, I'm tired and I smell like booze and sweaty men. I'm heading home." said Liv.<br>"Best idea you had all night. Can I join?"  
>"Fuck off, Nick. Good night everyone."<br>They said good night and split off, heading back to their houses.

"Franky, wait!" called Mini out. "Walk me home? It's not very far and I'm feeling a bit dizzy, you know.. too much alcohol."  
>Mini wasn't that drunk and Franky knew it, but she couldn't say no. Not to Mini.<br>"Alright." She said and smiled.

Mini grabbed her hand as they started walking.  
>"Why are you so nice to me?"<br>Well, that came out of nowhere. Franky looked at Mini. She had no proper answer.  
>"I.. don't know. You're my friend,"<br>"Yes, but I was so horrible and you were so…"  
>She stopped.<br>"So what?"  
>"So <em>new<em>."  
>"Is that a good thing?"<br>"What do you think?"  
>"I, hm…"<br>"Of course it is, silly." Said Mini and smiled.  
>"I've never met anyone like you before. You're special."<br>Her voice was so tender, it almost felt like she was caressing Franky with her words.  
>Franky's cheeks turned red and suddenly she was very aware of the fact they were holding hands.<br>Why are they holding hands?  
>What should Franky do now?<br>Well, just calm down Franks, and –

"We're here."  
>"Where?" asked Franky, still nervous and confused.<br>"You were walking me home, remember? How much did you drink?" Mini giggled.  
>"Oh! Right. I was just thinking about… stuff and I didn't… drink much…"<br>"When you're done mumbling to yourself, come in." said Mini and walked inside the house.  
>"Are you sure we – "<br>"Franky!" called Mini from inside the house.  
>"Coming!" she called back and tried to relax.<br>It's only Mini, you know her. It's not a big deal.  
>Relax.<p>

She found Mini in the kitchen.  
>"What are you – "<br>"I'm pretty sure mum's hiding some booze around here somewhere…" she said, opening and closing the kitchen cupboards.  
>"Weren't you already dizzy because of the – "<br>"Got it!" Mini said, holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and two glasses in the other. "Let's go outside! Follow me to the garden, Franky my dear."  
>Oh god.<br>What was Mini up to?  
>Franky had no other choice but to follow the cheerful girl into the garden.<p>

It was quiet outside. You could hear the crickets chirping.  
>Mini sat on the grass and looked at the sky. It was a starry night.<br>She opened the bottle of vodka and poured a bit of the pure liquid into both glasses.  
>Franky didn't know what to do. Should she sit next to Mini? Maybe she should just go home? What if her dads are worried about her?<br>"You're just gonna stand there all night long? Come here."  
>For fuck's sake. She should go and sit next to Mini.<br>"I think I need to call my dads, they're probably – "  
>"C'mon babes, you can call them later. Come have a drink with me."<br>How can she say no to that?  
>Franky stepped closer to Mini and sat by her side.<br>See? Not hard at all.  
>"Cheers," said Mini and handed one glass to Franky.<br>"Cheers."  
>The vodka went down Franky's throat, making her feel like she's on fire. Mini giggled as Franky pouted.<br>"What's so funny?"  
>"Your little face while you're drinking vodka." Said Mini, grinning.<br>Franky made a silly frown and Mini laughed.  
>Mini loved being around Franky. She could take off that mask she's wearing while the whole world's watching her. Franky accepts Mini just the way she is, she doesn't care Mini's just another cliché of a girl who's trying to be loved by everyone.<p>

"So… are you alright?"  
>"Yeah. Well, my dads might kill me for making them worry… why are you asking?"<br>"Well… I've seen the way Matty looked at you tonight."  
>Oh. Here we go again.<br>"Mini, there's nothing going on between Matty and I… I told you already. We decided to stay friends after what happened at the almost wedding one month ago."  
>"I know, but he's not the kind of guy that… Is he still bothering you?"<br>"He never bothered me, Mini. Why are we talking about this again? I thought we were over it."  
>"We are over it, I just don't want that creep to stalk you or – "<br>"Mini, please. He is still my friend. And yours, as well."  
>Mini looked at the sky, trying to find the right words.<br>Why can't Franky understand?

She looked back at Franky and found those big brown eyes looking straight into her eyes. Looking through her.  
>She slowly raised her hand off the grass and placed it on Franky's hand.<br>Franky felt like she's on fire again, not because of the vodka this time.  
>She looked at Mini's blue, beautiful eyes, and couldn't think about anything.<br>There was nothing. Nothing besides these blue eyes.  
>Mini's eyes went down, stopping on Franky's lips.<br>Franky couldn't breathe. She felt like she's drawn to Mini.  
>Just a bit closer, just a bit…<br>Franky looked at Mini's lips and felt like something's exploding inside of her.  
>She should do it.<br>She should kiss -

Noises came from inside the house – it sounded like someone's opening the front door.  
>"Shit, mum." Said Mini and looked for a place to hide the vodka.<br>Few seconds later, Mini's mum came out to the garden, holding the hand of… Franky had no idea who he was. He looked younger than Mini's mum.  
>"Mini darling! What are you doing here so late?" she said, giggling.<br>"Nothing. What are YOU doing here? And who's that?" said Mini, pointing at the young guy.  
>"His name is… what's your name dear? Never mind, we were in the pub drinking and he had a marvelous idea, he suggested we go back to my place and I told him I have a very nice garden, we can just sit outside and… look at the stars." She said, looking at the guy and giggling again.<br>Mini stoop up quickly.  
>"Whatever. Have fun 'looking at the stars'. And you," she said, pointing at the guy, "you better not hurt her, I can remember faces very easily and I will call the police if you do anything to her, so watch out. Come on, Franky. To my room."<br>"No problem, girly." Said the guy as Mini and Franky walked out of the garden, into the house.  
>They went up the stairs and entered Mini's room. Mini closed the door behind them, not sure what to do with herself.<br>"Every fucking night, she shows up with this… this random guy she finds who knows where and she's bringing him into OUR house, what if he's a damn lunatic? He can hurt her, he can hurt me – but of course, she doesn't even remember she has a daughter most of the time!"  
>"Mini…"<br>"I don't know what to do anymore."  
>Tears started to fall down Mini's cheeks. Franky couldn't stand it.<br>"Hey, Mini… it's gonna be ok. I promise," she stepped closer and hugged Mini.  
>She could feel Mini's tears falling on her shoulder.<br>She has to do something. She can't stand crying Mini.  
>She hugged Mini tighter, trying to calm her down. Trying to say she's here for her, and she's not leaving. She's here to stay.<br>"You promise?" whispered Mini.  
>"Promise what, Mins?"<br>"That everything's gonna be ok."  
>Franky stopped hugging Mini and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. So blue, she can drown in them.<br>"I promise."

Suddenly, it happened. Mini pressed her lips against Franky's lips, kissing her.  
>Franky could taste Mini's lips. Taste like heaven. Taste like home.<br>She opened her mouth and her tongue found Mini's lips, trying to taste every bit of them.  
>Mini opened her mouth, allowing Franky's tongue inside.<br>Their tongues met inside of Mini's mouth, touching each other for the first time.  
>Franky's mind went blank. She just wanted more. More of Mini.<br>She opened her mouth wider, trying to cover every bit of Mini's lips with her own. Their tongues danced together, exploring each other.  
>She could do this all day. She could kiss Mini forever. All she wanted was to feel Mini around her, all the time.<br>But then it stopped.

Mini pulled her lips from Franky's, and kissed her forehead.  
>"Thank you."<br>"I should be thanking you."  
>"No, Franky. Ever since that day you almost ran me over… ever since that day, I knew you were special. Thank you for showing up in my life."<br>"Even though I almost ran you over?" asked Franky with a smile on her face.  
>"It was worth it."<br>They kissed again, holding each other and moving towards Mini's bed.  
>This time, it was Franky who stopped the kiss.<br>"I still need to call my dads."  
>Mini giggled and said: "Why won't you text them, saying you're sleeping in my house tonight?"<br>"I don't know Mini… I've never, you know…"  
>"I don't mean it like<em> that<em>, you pervert. We can just cuddle. Or is that against the law? Is it too early?" she kissed Franky again, a quick kiss on the lips.  
>"Let me text my dads."<br>"That's my girl." said Mini with a wide smile on her face.

It was one of the best nights in Franky's life. They slept together, holding each other.

"Come on, stupid drugs." Franky mumbles to herself as she walks pass the pub. She can't go down memory lane, she can't remember Mini… it's way too painful.

As she gets home, she's starting to feel dizzy.  
>Finally, thank god.<br>She's saying hi to her dads, they're asking if everything's alright.  
>"It's ok, I'm just not feeling so well. Think I'll go have a nap."<br>"Are you sure? Fine… Yell if you need anything."  
>"Ok dad."<br>She's going up the stairs and entering her room.  
>"Fucking shit," she says as the dizziness takes over.<br>She turns on the music and collapses on her bed.  
>She falls asleep.<br>She doesn't hear her phone ringing.  
>She can't see Liv's text message:<br>_- "Franky, call me. It's about Mini. This is important. CALL ME."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :) Still working on this fic, as you can see. I'd love to read your reviews, comments, or anything else you wanna say. Also I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistake, like I said, English is not my first language. Feel free to let me know about any mistake. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Present day –<strong>_

The floor was shaking. The air was too.  
>Loud music.<br>Colours, all around her.  
>They were jumping.<br>They were moving, together.  
>Rubbing against her skin.<br>Someone was rubbing against her.  
>She looked around and saw this guy, dancing next to her.<br>They were close. A bit too close.  
>The guy kissed her neck and it felt good.<br>Mini felt good. That annoying voice inside her head, the one who's been telling her to stop dancing with this guy and go find Liv, that voice was just a whisper now.  
>Franky's voice.<br>She wanted that voice out of her head.

"Do you have any more?" she whispered to the guy's ear.  
>"More of what, love?"<br>"Drugs."  
>He smiled.<br>"I think I do, love. Let's go somewhere more private, don't wanna get caught."  
>He grabbed her hand as she followed him into the club's W.C.<br>Nobody was there.  
>He closed the door behind them and turned around, looking at Mini.<br>"Well?"  
>He checked his pockets and said: "I'm afraid I'm out of drugs, love."<br>He stepped closer.  
>"But maybe we can… you know, throw a little private party."<br>Closer.  
>"I know another kind of drug…"<br>Closer.  
>"That can make you feel really good…"<br>Closer.  
>Mini froze.<br>His hands were on her hips  
>She couldn't think.<br>He kissed her neck, pulling her closer to him.  
>Her mind went blank as fear took over her.<br>Maybe, maybe she should act like she likes it.  
>Maybe Franky's voice will disappear.<br>His hands were all over her.  
>She didn't like it.<br>"Erm, maybe we should, s-stop…"  
>"We're just getting started love, you don't wanna ruin the party right?"<br>One of his hands found its way under Mini's shirt, going up, up…  
>"I- I don't…"<br>Blank. Frozen. Trapped. _Again_.  
>"Shhh love, you're no fun like that…"<br>Hands on her bra. Hands trying to find the skirt's zipper.  
>"Please, don't – "<br>Hands all over her. His breaths all over her.  
>The door. She has to get to the door. Why won't her body move?<br>_Move, please._

A voice.  
>"Mini?"<br>Her heart stopped.  
>The guy's hand went up to her face, trying to cover her mouth.<br>_Too late._  
>"Help!" she called out, as loud as she could.<br>Few seconds later, the door was wide open.  
>"Get off her!"<br>Nick grabbed the unprepared guy and pulled him out of the W.C., away from Mini.

"Mini!"  
>Liv appeared.<br>"Let's get the fuck out of here. Go!"  
>She took Mini's hand and dragged her out of the W.C.<br>Mini still couldn't talk.  
>On their way out of the club, they saw Nick punching the guy, over and over again.<br>"You – "  
>Punch.<br>"Fucking – "  
>Punch.<br>"Pervert – "  
>Punch.<br>"Dick!"  
>This time, it was a kick.<p>

Liv kept holding Mini's hand, dragging her out of the club.  
>When they were finally outside, Liv let go of Mini's hand.<br>"What the fuck, Mins?"  
>Mini just stood there, looking at Liv.<br>"What were you thinking? Why the hell did you follow that guy? I told you to stay where you are!"

Suddenly, Nick ran out of the club, breathing heavily.  
>"We should go, now."<br>They all looked at each other and started running.  
>Mini wasn't sure where they were running to.<br>Few streets away from the club, Mini stopped.  
>"Wait…"<br>"Mins, we better run as far as possible from that shitty place." said Nick.  
>"Where are we now?"<br>"You don't know?"  
>"Hang on – " said Liv and grabbed Mini's hand, pulling her closer.<br>"She's fucking high, look at her eyes."  
>"I'm fine!"<br>"No, you're not. I told you to wait where I left you while I go get help. What the fuck were you doing with this guy?" asked Liv, still holding Mini's hand.  
>"I didn't need any help!"<br>"You're lucky I answered Liv's call and was around. What if we were few minutes late?"  
>"Well you weren't. Liv wasn't supposed to call you anyway."<br>"You're damn lucky she did." Nick said with anger.  
>"Franky didn't answer the phone, Mini… and Nick is much bigger anyway, I don't think Franky could punch any guy – "<br>"I didn't want her to punch anyone! You shouldn't even… Why did you call her? I was fine, I was dancing…"  
>"You were a mess. I didn't wanna lose you all over again."<p>

These words, coming out of Liv's mouth, woke something up within Mini.  
><em>All over again.<em>  
>Suddenly, she could see it all clear.<br>She must put an end to it.

"Take me to Franky's."  
>Liv and Nick looked at each other, not sure what to say or do.<br>"You should go home and get some rest,"  
>"Yeah, you can talk to Franky tomorrow, we're taking you home."<br>"No, Liv – you are not taking me home. I'm going to Franky's. If I get lost, or I don't know, eaten by a bear because you didn't show me the way, it's gonna be your damn fault."  
>Mini started walking, not sure where Franky's house is. Her brain was still half asleep, but she has to see Franky, now. Even if she's feeling weird and a bit dizzy.<p>

"For god's sake… it's the other way around Mins. Come here."  
>Liv held her hand, gently this time.<br>"I'll take you to see Franky, just promise me you'll be alright."  
>"I'm always alright, Liv."<br>They smiled.  
>"Are you coming, Nick?"<br>"Sure, wouldn't miss all the action – Ouch, Liv!  
>I mean, all the hugs and kisses!"<p> 


End file.
